


Better or Worse

by larry_ships_destiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_ships_destiel/pseuds/larry_ships_destiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Cas moved to Chicago. He had a hard time getting used to it. He left everything that he knew. With the help of Dean Winchester everything gets better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better or Worse

Cas grew up in a small town of only about 5,000. When his mom told him that her job had been transferred to Chicago. That's when he though his whole life was falling apart. He was leaving everything he knew. This friends and his girlfriend Meg Masters who he had been dating for almost 2 years now. His mom was making him drop everything and leave. It wasn't fair and he resented everything his mom said until the moment they left. 

His mom dropped him off at his new school which honestly looked more like a prison that a school. He walked in an immediately wanted to go home. There were way too many people in way too many hallways. He made a beeline to his first period class. He chose the seat farthest away from anyone else and pulled out his phone to text Meg back. He looked up and made uncomfortable eye contact with the boy sitting across the room. He tried to look away but the boy kept staring. This made Cas so uncomfortable he started fidgeting. Thankfully the teacher started calling roll.

"Castiel Novack," she called. Then she paused. "Interesting name Castiel. I've never heard that before.

"Most people just call me Cas," he said. She nodded and moved on. Cas payed very close attention to the boy he made eye contact with. He seemed to be apart of the popular crowd. But he just sat back and watched his friends mess around. The teacher finally got to his name.

"Dean Winchester," she called. He made an uninterested wave and then continued a conversation he was having with a friend. Cas could not stop staring at him. There was something about him. Every time Dean would move Cas would look away quickly feeling embarrassed. Cas could tell that Dean tried very hard to look like a "bad boy." His leather jacket, combat boot and a few tattoos did help that. The only thing that really didn't match his bad boyness was his bright green eyes that looked almost innocent. The class seemed to take forever, but when the bell finally rang Cas packed his stuff up slowly to see what Dean would do. He panicked when he saw that he was coming toward him. 

"Hey you're the new kid right?" Dean asked him. Cas just nodded. He was way more intimidating up close. 

"Where you from?" Dean asked him.

"It's a small town in Tennessee you've probably never heard of it." Cas said when he finally managed to get words out. 

"Oh. So, um where's your next class. I can take you there. Some of my friends are kinda dicks to the new kids. So if I'm with you you'll be fine." 

"Won't you be late? I have to go all the way to gym." Cas asked.

"Nah, Mrs. Rodriguez doesn't give a shit about me." 

"Ok. If you say so." Cas smiled. He might have already made a new friend. As they walked to gym they made some small talk. The normal stuff like the weather, their classes, the school. They barely got into a real conversation, but it was enough to decided that Dean was a bad boy like he wanted everyone to think. The bell rang as soon as Cas stepped in the gym. He instantly felt bad that he made Dean late. Though Dean really didn't seem to care. 

Cas felt tiny compared to all the other guy in his gym class. They didn't pay any attention to him at all. Except one of the guys Cas recognized as Dean's friend hit him in the head with a basketball. The rest of the day went so slow Cas almost ran out of the school when the final bell rang. He called Meg as soon as he got home. Meg wanted to know everything about his first day at his new school. He gave her as little details as he could and didn't tell her anything about Dean. He didn't know why.They told each other 'I love you' then hung up. 

The next day Dean wouldn't even look at Cas. Cas tried not to let it bother him. He was just being nice to the new kid. It was his second day. He wasn't new anymore. But when the bell rang Dean was waiting for him at the door.

"Hey," said Dean, "I feel like an ass not talking to you this morning. But, like my friends were making fun of the new kid. I just didn't know what to do." 

"Don't worry about it," Cas huffed "don't want to ruin your cool kid reputation." 

"No." Dean said, "fuck them. You seem really cool and I wanted to see if you wanted to come over after school and hang out." 

"What would we do?" Cas asked.

Dean shrugged, "you play video games?"

"No not really."

"Perfect then I'll teach you." Dean smiled. The day went slower than it did before. Cas was so excited. Dean acted like he really did want to be his friend. Cas had lots of friends in Tennessee, but none of them were anything were like Dean. When the final bell rang he sprang out of his seat. Dean was waiting for him in front of the school. Dean led him to his car. A 1967 black Chevy Impala. 

"Wow, nice car." Cas said.

"Thanks, it ws my dad's," Dean smiled. They drove away from the school and Cas couldn't help feeling awkward. Dean was the complete opposite of his friends back home. 

"So, what do you think of Chicago?" Dean asked him.

"It's definitely different," Cas said. They sat in awkward silence for a few more minutes. 

"So, uh, why did you invite me to hang out?" Cas said. "Like we've never actually talked beyond basic things before." Dean just shrugged his shoulders. "Well, don't you think it's kind of, I don't know, weird or something to invite the new kid to hang out even though we've only ever made small talk?" 

"God damn, if you didn't want to hang out then why did you say yes?" Dean snapped.

"No, no I do want to. It's nice. I just guess I wasn't expecting it." Cas said.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because, I'm invisible and usually people don't notice me." Cas said quietly. 

"Why wouldn't I notice you?" Dean asked. Cas shrugged. 

"I'm not really a noticeable person."

"Yes you are Cas. Obviously you are. That's when the pulled up to Dean's house. It was huge. It had a white picket fence. It seemed like a house that you would see on the cover of 'Better Homes and Gardens'. They walked into Dean's house to see a very attractive woman baking a cake. Also an almost as attractive as Dean teenager sitting at the table. Dean ruffled his hair.

"Sup Sammy, how was your day." Dean asked. 'Sammy' shrugged.

"Same as usual." Then he noticed Cas, "who's this?"

"My new friend Cas," Dean said 

"Sure. Friend." Sam laughed. Cas didn't really know for sure but he thought he heard some sarcasm in his voice.

"Nice to meet you Cas. I'm Mary. Dean's mom," said the attractive woman. 

"Ok! Now that we have introductions out of the way. Cas and I are going up to my room because he doesn't know how to play video games," said Dean.

"Ok, be good," said Mary. Cas wasn't really sure why.

They climb the stairs to Dean's room. It was nothing like Cas imagined. It was spotless and it was obvious that he didn't decorate the room himself. Dean hooked up the PS3 and they played games for a while. Dean was an expert and Cas was terrible. After a while Dean got bored and flopped over on his bed.

"So, why did you move here?" Dean asked.

"My mom's job transferred her here," Cas said distractedly because he was still trying to figure out the game he was working on. 

"Aw man that sucks." Dean said, "you got a girlfriend back home?" Cas looked away from the game kind of surprised at the question.

"Actually yeah." Cas said.

"Wait... what. Really?" said Dean who sat up quickly. Dean looked at him slightly offended at the surprise. 

"Oh, you didn't seem like that type person." said Dean.

"What does that mean?" 

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Dean said. Cas sighed slightly frustrated. Dean was acting weird. Cas looked over at him, and couldn't help noticing how good he looked. It sounded weird, but that's all Cas could think about while he looked at him.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Cas asked as he sat down on the bed by Dean.

No. I don't really like... girls." Cas nodded and scooted away from Dean a bit. 

"Does that make you uncomfortable," Dean asked slightly offended. 

"No, you just didn't seem like that kind of person," said Cas, "wait is that why you invited me over? Because you thought I was gay? " Dean looked away then nodded. 

"This was a huge mistake. I'm sorry. You can leave if you want," said Dean. Cas shook his head.

"No. I want to stay. I mean who am I to turn down friends? Who cares about what they're like?" Cas smiled. Then Cas and Dean sat around and talked like they were old best friends. Dean was nothing like Cas thought he would be. Be was nothing like the 'bad boy' he wanted to everyone to think he was. He was sweet and he cared about everyone. Especially his little brother Sam. Turns out his dad was always gone for his job. His dad was a very successful lawyer. Which explained all the nice things that his family had. 

"Ok, enough about me," said Dean, "tell me about you." So Cas told him all about his dad leaving him, his mom and his older brother Gabriel when he was about 7. He was very sad when he moved to Chicago, but he felt like he could get used to it. 

"Have you ever been in love?" Dean asked him. Cas was taken aback at how straightforward he was.

"Well, I've been dating Meg for almost two years." Cas said.

"But, that doesn't answer my question." said Dean.

"Honestly, I really don't think so," said Cas. 

"I knew it," said Dean.

"Well... have you?" asked Cas.

"Psh, no," Dean said, "I haven't found the 'right person'." He made air quote around the words right person.

"Maybe someday," said Cas. 

"Maybe," said Dean.

Cas gets home at about 11. He was tired, but he was extremely happy that he made a new friend so quickly. He climbed into bed thinking about Dean. He was almost asleep when his phone started ringing. He squinted at the bright screen in the dark. It was Meg. He felt bad, but he was tired and he hit ignore. 

Cas spent the next day after school at Dean's house again. This time Dean really did teach him how to play video games like he promised. They took a break for a minute so Dean's mom could talk to him. Cas looked at his phone and it said he had missed 4 calls from Meg. He cleared his notifications. He wasn't really sure why he was ignoring her. Maybe because it was rude to be on the phone while he was at Dean's house. 

"Cas, you wanna see my sick trampoline tricks?" Dean asked him. 

"I bet mine are way better," Cas said as they walked out to the trampoline and started jumping. Dean was right he did have some awesome tricks. After jumping for a good hour they both fell onto the trampoline and looked up at the stars in the dark sky. 

"So, do your parents know you're gay?" Cas asked him.

"Wow, that's a really blunt question," said Dean looking over at him.

"Oh please. Your'e the king of blunt questions." laughed Cas. 

"Yeah, they've known for a long time," said Dean looking back up at the stars. "I was surprised, but they're really ok with it." Cas smiled and looked up the stars.

"I've always loved star gazing," he said.

"Nerd," Dean said.

"No seriously," said Cas as he pointed up, "there's Ursa Major, and over there is Ursa Minor." 

"They all look like a bunch of dots to me," said Dean. 

"Use your imagination."

"That one looks like a walrus," said Dean.

"That one is actually called Orion," said Cas, "did you know some people actually connect that one with love?" Cas looked Dean in the eyes.

"Cas, your eyes are so beautiful. It's like looking in the stars," said Dean. They leaned close to each other. Then their lips collided. It felt nothing like Cas had ever expirienced before. He and Meg had kissed many times. This was different. It was amazing. He wanted more. What felt like an eternity they finally broke apart.

"Wow, we've only known each other for a few days," said Cas.

"So?" said Dean, "So did Romeo and Juliet."

"Yeah, and that resulted in six deaths." 

"Whatever," said Dean, "you're a downer."

Cas spent another 2 hours at Dean's house. When he finally got home and looked at his phone it looked like Meg tried to blow it up. He sighed. He had been a jerk. She deserved to be told and he needed to end their relationship. He called her and she answered on the second ring.

"Hey!" she said, "have you been ignoring me or something?" she laughed like it was a joke. He was silent for a few minutes and she gasped, "you have been ignoring me haven't you? Who is she? What's she like? Castiel you've only been there for like two weeks! Is she blond? You know I hate blonds!" 

"Meg, calm down, let me speak," said Cas. 

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down! You have been ignoring me! Now tell me. What. Is. Her. Name." said Meg.

"Dean," said Cas quietly. 

"Dean. Dean?? Cas are you gay? I literally cannot believe this is happening to me. We're through. Forever. I am going to make your life hell Castiel. Just you wait. You have no idea." Then she hung up the phone. 

A few weeks later it seemed like Meg had completely forgotten about what had happened. Cas had too honestly. He was never actually happy with Meg, but he was completely overjoyed with Dean. Cas was always over at Dean's house. Dean wanted to meet Cas's mom and brother but he knew that they would not like it one bit. Dean's family, on the other hand, loved Cas. He messed with Sam like he was his older brother too. Dean's mom made the best desserts in the world. Cas had only met Dean's dad, John, a couple of times, but he was also extremely nice. 

Then one morning in school he walked passed one of Dean's friends. When one of them grabbed him by his backpack. He practically lifted him off the ground.

"Hey little faggot," he said.

"What, wait how did you know?" said Cas.

"Some girl named Meg Masters friended us all on Facebook and told us the truth about you and Winchester. Now we let Winchester out of this because we all know him. You though." Then he punched him in the stomach. Then the face. He alternated between the stomach and the face until there was blood.

"Wait stop!" Cas heard Dean scream.

"Fuck off Winchester unless you want this too," said the guy holding Cas down. That's when Dean punched the guy hitting Cas directly in the nose. The crack that came his nose could be heard all across Chicago. A full out brawl broke out in the hallway it took six teachers to pull them off each other.

"Thank you so much Dean," Cas panted.

"For better or worse," Dean said smiling at him.


End file.
